C'est passé
by TotallyLife
Summary: Réactions chez plusieurs personnes lorsque la loi sur le mariage homosexuel fut acceptée dans l'Etat de New-York. Klaine / Famille Berry. ONESHOT


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Samedi matin, j'ai appris avec joie que l'état de New-York autorisait le mariage entre deux personnes de même sexe. L'un des états les plus puissants des Etats-Unis reconnaît les droits des homosexuels et cela me fait extrêmement plaisir ! C'est un grand évènement pour cette communauté qui se bat depuis des années pour que leurs droits soient reconnus.**

**On peut se demander maintenant, quand la France acceptera-t-elle cela ? Les Américains ont beau être plus puritains que nous, ils autorisent le mariage homosexuel !**

**Suite à cette annonce, une histoire a germé dans mon esprit et je vous la fais découvrir aujourd'hui. Je vous préviens c'est ma première histoire sur Glee et cela fait quelques temps que je n'ai plus rien écrit. Je dois être un peu rouillée ! Et en ce qui concerne l'heure de l'annonce, je ne sais pas exactement à quelle heure. Je sais juste que c'était dans la soirée de vendredi.**

**_Disclamer_ : rien ne m'appartient. L'univers de Glee appartient aux génies : Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy !**

_**Enjoy it everybody !**_

* * *

><p><strong>C'est passé<strong>

Nous étions le vendredi 24 juin 2011. A travers les Etats-Unis, des milliers de personne étaient devant leurs postes de télévision pour suivre en direct la réunion au Sénat d'Albany sur le vote de la loi intitulée « Marriage equality act ». Il était environ 20h à New-York, 17h pour Los Angeles et 19h pour Lima quand le verdict tomba : 33 voix pour et 29 voix contre. La loi était passée. Toute la communauté LGBT (Lesbiennes, Gays, Bisexuels et Transgenres) cria sa victoire qu'ils attendaient depuis des années. L'état de New-York était le 6ème état à légaliser le mariage entre couples de même sexe après le Massachusetts, le Connecticut, l'Iowa, le New Hampshire, le Vermont et Washington DC. C'était une grande victoire.

Mais allons à Lima dans l'Ohio pour observer les réactions de cet évènement.

* * *

><p><strong>Maison de Rachel Berry<strong>

Rachel était devant sa télévision avec ses pères. Quand les résultats tombèrent, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le mariage homosexuel était autorisé dans l'état de New-York. La ville où elle rêvait de vivre reconnaissait le mariage pour tous. Plusieurs pensées envahirent son esprit en même temps : ses pères allaient pouvoir s'unir s'ils le souhaitaient et surtout Kurt, le grand romantique de l'Ohio, allait pouvoir épouser l'homme qu'il aimait. Elle était si heureuse pour eux que des larmes de bonheur coulèrent à flot sur ses joues. Elle entendit des sanglots et tourna sa tête vers ses pères. Ces derniers étaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, en pleurs. Ils ouvrirent leurs bras pour prendre leur fille contre eux. Ils mêlèrent leurs larmes ensemble, laissant leur joie s'exprimait.

« C'est passé ! _répéta Leroy Berry comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles._

- Oui. C'est passé, _confirma Josh Bolton._

- Vous allez pouvoir vous marier, _dit Rachel heureuse._

- Oui princesse ! _s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps fou de bonheur._ »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant de s'écarter pour essuyer leurs larmes et surtout se moucher ! Rachel pensa à Kurt.

« Il faut que j'appelle Kurt ! _s'exclama-t-elle en se levant._

- Ton ami gay ?

- Oui. C'est un grand romantique, pire que lui cela n'existe pas et je sais que cette loi lui tient à cœur surtout depuis qu'il est en couple.

- Il a trouvé chaussure à son pied ?

- Oui. Blaine est de la Dalton Académie. Il fut d'abord son mentor puis son ami et au fil du temps, il est devenu son petit ami. Ils forment un très joli couple.

- Kurt n'a-t-il pas le projet d'aller à New-York ?

- Tout à fait ! Il m'en a parlé lorsque nous y étions. Blaine va le suivre.

- C'est génial !

- Oui ! Je vais l'appeler ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Maison des Hummel-Hduson<strong>

Dans le salon de chez les Hummel-Hudson se trouvaient deux adolescents, assis côte à côté, leurs mains liées et les yeux fixés sur l'écran de télévision. Ils étaient seuls dans la maison. Carole et Burt étaient sortis dîner à l'extérieur pour les laisser seuls et Finn était chez Puck.

Lorsque le verdict tomba, Kurt mit sa main libre devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Quant à Blaine, il serra plus fort la main de Kurt et des larmes avaient également fait leurs apparitions sur ses joues. La loi était passée. Une victoire de plus pour la communauté homosexuelle. Et surtout ils allaient pouvoir épouser la personne qu'ils aimaient.

Kurt était fier de New-York, la ville de ses rêves. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il rêvait d'y aller suite aux récits de sa mère qui était originaire de cette ville. En sa mémoire, il souhaitait y vivre. Et puis, il découvrit les spectacles de Broadway et son rêve ne fut que plus renforcé. Quand sa relation avec Blaine débuta, il redoutait le choix de l'aîné pour ses études. Avec ses résultats, il pouvait aller où il le souhaitait. Les plus prestigieuses universités se trouvaient sur la côté est et ils ne seraient pas trop éloignés. Mais Kurt souhaitait vivre avec lui. Ce fut pour cela qu'il sauta de joie quand Blaine lui annonça qu'il postulerait pour Columbia, Harvard et Yale. Il lui parla de son rêve d'aller vivre à New-York et son petit ami lui dit qu'il était partant pour ce projet. Après tout, Anderson père avait l'intention de nommer son fils à la tête de la filiale de son entreprise à New-York quand il aurait fini ses études. Les deux garçons avaient commencé à imaginer leur vie future à New-York, dans le même appartement, même s'ils étaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines. Au fond d'eux, ils savaient qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et que ce serait pour la vie. Alors l'annonce que la loi sur le mariage homosexuel était passée fut une merveilleuse nouvelle pour eux.

Ils se regardèrent en même temps avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Kurt enfouit sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Blaine en pleurant à ne plus s'arrêter. Blaine posa sa tête contre celle de Kurt et caressa tendrement son dos pour le calmer. Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour qu'il réussisse à le calmer. Kurt se recula un peu pour être en face de son petit ami.

« C'est passé, _dit-il d'une voix émue._

- C'est passé.

- L'état où nous projetons de vivre accepte l'union de deux personnes de même sexe. Blaine…c'est merveilleux !

- Oui.

- Tout ce qu'un couple rêve d'avoir un jour qui est la concrétisation de leur amour est possible pour tout le monde quelque soit son orientation sexuelle. Je… je n'arrive pas à le croire. J'ai l'impression de rêver.

- Et pourtant c'est bien réel Kurt. C'est arrivé ce soir même. L'un des états les plus puissants de notre pays reconnaît les droits de la communauté LGBT. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour cela allait arrivée, pas après l'échec de cette même loi en 2009.

- On va pouvoir se marier, _dit Kurt les yeux brillants de joie._

- Oui, bébé. Dans quelques années, nous pourrons nous unir devant nos familles et nos amis comme tout couple hétéro.

- J'organiserai la plus belle cérémonie du siècle. Celle du Prince William et de Kate Middleton va paraître bien fade comparée à la nôtre !

- Je n'en doute pas, _dit Blaine avec un grand sourire attendri par l'expression de bonheur de Kurt._

- J'imagine… »

Et il commença à planifier leur mariage sous les rires de Blaine qui essayait de le ralentir en lui rappelant qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore fiancés et qu'ils étaient trop jeunes. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Kurt. En fait, ce qui l'arrêta fut la sonnerie de son portable. Il pensa que c'était soit ses parents soit Mercedes. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir apparaître le nom de Rachel.

« Allô !

- Kurt ! _s'exclama Rachel._

- C'est moi, pas la peine d'hurler !

- C'est passé ! C'est passé !

- Tu l'as vu ? _s'étonna Kurt._

- Bien sûr ! Dois-je te rappeler que mes pères sont gays ?

- Ah mais oui ! _s'exclama-t-il._ Comment ai-je pu oublier ?

- Peut-être parce que nous sommes amis depuis peu.

- Effectivement. Ils vont pouvoir se marier !

- Oui ! Etant donné que la moitié des affaires de Papa se trouve à New-York et qu'il passe une grande partie de l'année là-bas, ils vont pouvoir se marier.

- C'est une grande nouvelle !

- Oh que oui ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux mais aussi pour toi Kurt. Tu dois être sur un petit nuage.

- Complètement ! J'ai l'impression de rêver ! Merci de penser à moi.

- Normal. Tu es mon ami et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu mérites de connaître le bonheur et si c'est avec Blaine alors je suis heureuse pour vous. Votre couple est l'un des plus beaux que je connaisse. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Merci Rachel. Ce que tu me dis me va droit au cœur.

- Et si on organisait une fête pour célébrer cette victoire ? _proposa-t-elle._

-Avec tout le Glee club ?

- Oui et Blaine pourra inviter les Warblers s'il le souhaite.

- Et on ferait ça où ?

- Chez moi. Nous avons un grand jardin avec une piscine. Et mes pères seraient ravis de vous accueillir. Dimanche, ce serait bon ?

- Attends _(il se tourna vers Blaine)_ Rachel propose de faire une fête dimanche avec tous nos amis, New Directions et Warblers, ça te dit ?

- Bien sûr !

- Tu ne travailles pas ?

- Non, j'ai demandé mon week-end.

- Et les autres Warblers pourront venir ?

- La plupart je pense.

- J'accepte alors ?

- Oui !

- Rachel ?

- Oui ?

- C'est bon pour dimanche. Si tu veux, je passe te voir demain pour tout organiser. Blaine doit rentrer chez lui de toute façon.

- Cela me va ! Viens à l'heure que tu veux !

- Ok. A demain et bonne soirée !

- A vous aussi. Bisous.

- Bisous. »

Après avoir raccroché, Kurt recommença à planifier son futur mariage. Blaine trouva une seule chose pour le faire taire : l'embrasser. Et Kurt se laissa faire, toujours heureux d'avoir les lèvres de son petit ami sur les siennes. Ce soir, leurs baisers avaient une saveur particulière : la victoire, le bonheur et l'amour. Ils essayaient de faire passer tous leurs sentiments à travers leurs baisers. Kurt fut celui qui brisa leur échange en premier sous le regard étonné de Blaine. Il lui sourit avant d'éteindre la télévision et de saisir la main de son petit ami. Il l'entraîna derrière lui pour monter dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres pour réclamer d'autres baisers. Blaine éclata de rire et accepta volontiers d'accéder à sa demande. Kurt rapprocha le plus possible son corps à celui de Blaine en passant un bras autour de sa taille et une autre dans ses cheveux bouclés. Son petit ami avait décidé de ne pas mettre de gel pendant les vacances et cela avait ravi Kurt qui adorait ses boucles. Il trouvait que cela ajoutait du charme au jeune homme, bien que de son point de vue, il était déjà beaucoup de charme.

Quant à Blaine, il fut content que Kurt ait moins peur de cette proximité entre leurs corps. Au début de leur relation, il évitait souvent tout contact avec lui. Quand ils s'embrassaient, ils ne collaient leurs corps que très rarement. Kurt avait toujours eu du mal avec les contacts, cela était sans doute dû à la perte de sa mère très jeune. Mais c'était aussi une forme de protection du monde qui l'entourait. Le jeune homme avait du mal à assumer son corps et c'était pour cela qui couvrait toujours son corps : chemise boutonné jusqu'au cou et souvent avec un gilet ou un pull par-dessus. Il ne montrait que très rarement sa peau. Blaine avait réussi à le faire accepter son corps, ce fut long mais il y arrivait petit à petit. Déjà, Kurt montrait un peu plus ses avant-bras en remontant les manches de ses chemises et il déboutonnait le haut de ses chemises. Cela lui donnait un air sexy que Blaine aimait. Après pour lui faire accepter de porter autre chose que des pantalons, surtout en été, allait être une autre paire de manche mais il verra ça plus tard. A force de le rassurer et de lui dire qu'il aimait tel qui était, Kurt était plus à l'aise avec la proximité. Il laissait son petit ami le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui, sans sursauter ou s'éloigner au bout de 30 secondes.

Mais ce soir, Kurt voulait faire un autre pas dans ce changement. Il avait remarqué que Blaine se retenait de passer ses mains sous ses chemises ou alors d'embrasser dans le creux de son cou. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas le brusquer ou de lui mettre la pression mais il aimait Blaine de toute son âme et il voulait lui offrir quelque chose. Il brisa une nouvelle fois leur baiser, avec réticence il fallait l'avouer.

« Tu dors ici ce soir ? Tu ne comptes pas rentrer à Westerville ?

- Non, je te rassure. Mes parents m'attendent seulement pour le déjeuner. Et avec toutes les émotions de ce soir, je ne suis pas en état de conduire.

- Tu devrais normalement dormir sur le canapé mais comme mes parents ne sont pas là, on dormira dans mon lit, tous les deux, _annonça Kurt avec un petit sourire._

- On va se faire trucider par ton père demain matin. Et tu sais qu'il me fait peur.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? _s'étonna Kurt._

- Tu te souviens de ma première nuit ici ?

- Tu étais bourré Blaine ! Je n'allais pas te laisser conduire dans ton état.

- Je le sais et je t'en remercie mais se faire surprendre par ton père au réveil n'était pas très cool. La discussion que j'ai eue avec lui juste après, alors que j'avais la gueule de bois, ne fait pas partie de mes bons souvenirs. Surtout quand je me suis rappelé que comme tout bon Américain qu'il était, il avait un fusil chez lui. Etre menacé de si bon matin laisse une trace. Je préfère dormir sur le canapé.

- Et me laisser seul ?

- Je ne veux pas mourir jeune Kurt. Et ton père avait l'air très sérieux dans ses propos.

- Il voulait juste te faire peur. Il est surprotecteur avec moi et puis, je te rappelle que tu as su amadouer toute ma famille depuis que nous sortons ensemble. Ils t'adorent !

- Pas au point de me laisser dormir avec toi.

- Mais si ! Et ils n'auront rien à dire puisque ce sera fait et avec l'annonce de ce soir, ils ne diront rien.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- A 100% ! _dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres._

- Ok mais si j'ai encore droit à une conversation demain matin, je te tiendrai pour responsable.

- D'accord. Bon tu peux utiliser ma salle de bain. Je vais prendre celle de mes parents. »

Kurt alla se changer de son côté et il décida de porter un survêtement avec un t-shirt manches courtes. Bien entendu il n'oublia pas son rituel d'hydratation quand il retourna dans sa chambre. Apparemment, Blaine était toujours dans la salle de bain. Il s'assit devant sa coiffeuse et commença son rituel. Il avait presque fini quand son petit ami sortit et vint le voir. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui sourit.

« Tu me feras toujours rire avec ce rituel.

- Tu te moques de moi ? _demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil._

- Pas du tout mais je trouve ça mignon que tu prennes soin de ta peau comme tu le fais.

- Merci. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi ! »

Ils s'allongèrent sous les couvertures et Kurt alla se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami pour l'embrasser. Il voulait sa séance de bécotage avant de dormir. Ils n'avaient plus dormir ensemble depuis la soirée de Rachel. Quand Blaine restait chez Kurt, il dormait sur le canapé du salon et Kurt voulait dormir avec son petit ami. La seule fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit, il dût l'observer de loin et résister à la tentation de poser sa tête sur son torse. Et ce soir, il allait pouvoir le faire et il allait en profiter. Comme d'habitude, Blaine posa une main sur ses hanches et une autre sur sa joue. Après quelques baisers, Kurt prit son courage à deux mains et prit la main sur sa hanche pour la mettre sous son t-shirt. Blaine sursauta légèrement et Kurt appuya davantage leur baiser.

« Kurt, _souffla Blaine en se reculant un peu._

- Oui Blaine ?

- Je… tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les contacts.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, en vérité, je ne suis pas habitué à cela. Et après ce que j'ai vécu à McKinley, j'ai peur quand on me touche. Mais je te fais confiance et je sais que tu ne me veux pas de mal.

- C'est la dernière chose que je souhaite.

- Et je te remercie pour tous les efforts que tu fais pour ne pas me brusquer. Grâce à toi, j'accepte mon corps et je suis plus à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agit d'être en contact avec quelqu'un. C'est à mon tour de faire un effort en te laissant me toucher plus intimement. Alors tu as le droit de me passer tes mains sous mon t-shirt et de m'embrasser dans le cou. Mais c'est tout.

- C'est déjà un sacré progrès Kurt. Je suis tellement fier de toi.

- Tu y es pour beaucoup. »

Kurt l'embrassa avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose. Il sursauta un peu quand Blaine glissa ses doigts sur la peau de son dos et quand il l'embrassa dans le cou mais il ne put empêcher un soupir de contentement sortir de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça tout compte fait et il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas autorisé Blaine à faire cela plus tôt. Il se concentra sur les sensations procurées par les caresses et les baisers de Blaine et se laissa aller. Il n'osa pas faire la même chose à Blaine car il n'était pas encore prêt et il savait que son petit ami le comprendrait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était apprécié leur moment et le faire savoir à Blaine.

Quand Carole et Burt rentrèrent ce soir-là, ils furent à moitié surpris de ne pas découvrir Blaine dans le salon. Ils montèrent doucement à l'étage et ouvrirent la porte de la chambre de Kurt. Ils furent attendris par ce qu'ils découvrirent. Kurt était blotti dans les bras de Blaine, la tête dans le creux de son épaule et les bras autour de son torse. Quant à Blaine, sa tête reposait sur celle de Kurt et ses bras l'encerclaient dans un geste protecteur. Leurs visages affichaient un grand sourire. Les Hummel fermèrent la porte sans les réveiller. Après tout, Blaine leur avait prouvé qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance et il s'était plié à toutes leurs règles. Et le vote au Sénat d'Albany était un changement dans leur vie. Ils allaient à présent accepter que les deux garçons puissent dormir ensemble.

* * *

><p><strong>Samedi matin chez les Hummel-Hudson<strong>

Blaine se réveilla le premier. Il remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil depuis qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Le réveil de Kurt lui indiqua qu'il était déjà 9h et qu'il fallait qu'il se lève s'il voulait être chez lui pour le déjeuner. Il avait quand même 1h30 de route. Il observa son petit ami. Il était si fier de lui, des progrès qu'il avait faits en si peu de temps. Il y a encore quelques mois, le seul fait de prononcer ou évoquer un mot commençant par « s » le faisait rougir jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux ou encore quand il osait toucher sa peau directement, il sursautait et se reculait. Mais la veille, il l'avait laissé le caresser et l'embrasser dans le cou sans sursauter ou s'échapper de son emprise. Blaine se demandait si le fait que la loi sur le mariage soit passée à New-York y était pour quelque chose. Peut-être que cela a déclenché quelque chose chez Kurt. En tout cas, il était très heureux de tout ça.

Il serait bien resté là à observer son petit ami des heures durant mais il devait se lever. Il caressa amoureusement les cheveux de Kurt et déposa des baisers sur son visage pour le réveiller en douceur. Kurt mit quelques minutes à émerger. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il ne voulait pas se réveiller et encore moins bouger. Mais il se souvint que Blaine devait rentrer chez lui et qu'il n'habitait pas à côté ! Il remua un peu et frotta son nez contre le cou de Blaine ce qui fit rire ce dernier. Il se blottit encore plus près de lui.

« Bonjour ma marmotte.

- 'jour, _marmonna le châtain._

- Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin.

- Non et puis, je me sens très bien dans tes bras.

- Et j'aime t'avoir dans mes bras mais il faut se lever. En tout cas, moi je dois me lever. J'ai de la route à faire.

- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir.

- On se voit demain.

- Bon, levons-nous mais avant je veux mon baiser du matin !

- Bien sûr ! »

Kurt s'écarta assez pour que Blaine atteigne ses lèvres. Ils firent durer le baiser autant que possible, emmêlant leurs langues les faisant gémir de plaisir. Et ce fut avec regret que Kurt laissa son petit ami quitter son lit pour aller prendre sa douche. Kurt reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller de Blaine en respirant son odeur. Il se rendait compte que plus le temps passait et plus il devenait accro à son petit ami. Comment allaient-ils faire après les vacances ? Il ne pouvait pas demander à Blaine de changer de lycée. La Dalton Académie avait un excellent programme et c'était du niveau de Blaine. Et puis, il savait que le brun se sentait en sécurité là-bas. Et même par amour, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de venir à McKinley. Il avait déjà affronté sa peur en venant au bal de promo. Kurt allait devoir prendre son mal en patience et espérait que l'année passerait vite afin qu'ils commencent leur nouvelle vie à New-York. Quand Blaine libéra la salle de bain, Kurt s'y engouffra à son tour.

Ce fut main dans la main qu'ils descendirent à la cuisine. Carole et Burt prenaient leur petit-déjeuner et les accueillirent avec un grand sourire. Kurt alla déposer un baiser sur les joues de son père et de Carole avant de s'asseoir à côté de Blaine.

« Nous sommes au courant pour la loi, _dit Carole._

- C'est génial, n'est-ce pas ? _s'exclama Kurt._

- Oui. Je suis contente que le Sénat l'ai accepté. Vous devez être sur un petit nuage, tous les deux.

- Oui !

- Vous allez le fêter ?

- Rachel m'a appelé pour me proposer d'organiser une fête demain chez elle. Ses pères sont d'accord.

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'a que des pères, _se souvint Carole._

- Oui. Ils vont pouvoir se marier à New-York.

- Ils ne sont pas citoyens new-yorkais pourtant, _intervint Burt._

- L'un de ses pères l'est. Il vit une partie de l'année là-bas pour son entreprise. Il est considéré comme citoyen new-yorkais.

- C'est bien. Alors vous allez inviter tous vos amis ?

- Oui. Il faut qu'on les contacte.

- Et tes amis vont venir Blaine?

- Je pense Carole, en tout cas, une partie.

- Tu pourras dormir ici, demain soir si tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi, _proposa Burt._ »

Cela étonna les deux adolescents. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait encore fait aucune réflexion sur le fait qu'ils aient dormi ensemble sans sa permission. Burt remarqua qu'ils le regardaient avec un air surpris.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien papa. Désolé pour hier.

- Pour quoi ?

- Ne pas t'avoir demandé la permission de dormir avec Blaine.

- C'est vrai que tu ne m'as pas demandé la permission mais je comprends ton geste.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Et puis vous êtes des personnes responsables et vous me l'avez prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne m'opposerai plus à ce que vous dormiez ensemble.

- Merci papa ! _dit joyeusement Kurt._

- Alors Blaine, tu restes ici demain soir ? _reprit Burt en regardant directement le brun._

- Avec plaisir Burt. Merci pour l'invitation.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es le bienvenu ici.

- Merci.

- Et tu sais comment tes parents vont réagir face à cette loi ? _demanda Burt._

- Bien.

- Je pensais que tes relations avec ton père était… compliqué, _dit-il en cherchant ses mots._

- Cela a changé depuis que j'ai eu une conversation à cœur ouvert avec lui. Il a fini par comprendre que j'étais toujours son fils même si j'étais gay et qu'il m'aimait aussi fort qu'avant. Et je pense que Kurt l'a fait changer d'avis.

- Comment ça ? _s'étonna-t-il._

- Il a vu que j'étais heureux avec lui et que notre couple n'était pas si différent de tous les autres. Et je crois que quand Kurt annonça qu'il vous aidait au garage, il l'a tout de suite adopté. Ils ont parlé de voiture pendant des heures.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit Kurt, _dit Carole._

- Je n'y ai pas pensé, _dit-il en rougissant._ »

Après le petit-déjeuner, Blaine rentra chez lui alors que Kurt se dirigea vers la maison de Rachel. Elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire chez elle. Ses pères n'étaient pas à la maison puisqu'ils travaillaient le samedi matin.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi Kurt !

- Merci. Tes pères comptent se marier quand ?

- Pas avant l'année prochaine je pense. Ils veulent prendre le temps de tout organiser.

- Et ils vont porter quel nom ?

- Berry.

- C'est lequel de tes pères qui travaille à New-York ?

- Leroy Berry. C'est lui qui m'a reconnu à la naissance pour que je puisse porter son nom. Et mes grands-parents furent très heureux de ce choix. Mais parlons de toi, Blaine et toi avez pensé au mariage ?

- Oui. J'ai pleins d'idées dans la tête mais Blaine me freine en me rappelant que nous avons du temps.

- Il a raison. Mais je suis certaine que votre mariage sera sublime d'après ce que j'ai vu pour celui de tes parents.

- Merci ! Je pense que si Broadway ou Vogue ne me veulent pas, je pourrai me reconvertir dans l'organisation de mariage.

- Cela t'irait à merveille ! Mais tu as ta place à Broadway avec la voix que tu as !

- Toi aussi ! Nous irons tous les deux à Broadway !

- Ce n'est pas tout mais on a une grande fête à organiser. Je pensais à un barbecue.

- Bonne idée ! C'est convivial ! Tu pensais inviter qui ?

- Les New Directions au complet, c'est-à-dire chanteurs, danseurs et musiciens et tous les Warblers qui souhaiteraient venir.

- Blaine m'a dit qu'une partie pourra venir. Et Mr Schuester ?

- Il est à Lima ?

- Je crois, à moins qu'il ait changé d'avis pour Broadway.

- On l'appelle et on verra.

- Bien, on appelle tout le monde ! »

Tous les membres de New Directions, y compris les musiciens et leur professeur acceptèrent. Blaine appela aussi Kurt pour le prévenir que certains Warblers allaient venir et que ses parents étaient contents pour eux.

Kurt et Rachel allèrent faire une partie des courses puisque chaque invité allait apporter quelque chose. Les pères de Rachel furent heureux de rencontrer Kurt. Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que le jeune homme rentre chez lui pour le dîner.

* * *

><p>Dimanche matin, Blaine passa récupérer Kurt et Finn pour la fête. Quand ils arrivèrent chez les Berry, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les premiers à arriver. Finn se précipita pour embrasser sa petite amie. Blaine rencontra les pères de cette dernière qui l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Les jeunes installèrent tout le nécessaire dans le jardin et petit à petit, les invités arrivèrent. Kurt fut content de revoir les Warblers. Ceux qui purent venir étaient : Wes, David, Jeff, Thad, Nick et Trent. Tout le monde félicita les pères de Rachel pour leurs fiançailles et leur futur mariage. Ils apprirent aussi que Santana et Brittany sortaient ensemble mais qu'elles refusaient de l'afficher en public, surtout au lycée. Leurs amis les rassurèrent en leur disant qu'ils seront là s'il y avait le moindre problème.<p>

Ils passèrent tous un agréable dimanche ensemble. Ils célébrèrent dignement la nouvelle loi !

**The end !**


End file.
